


MERRY CHRISTMAS BABY

by LilRamona



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Love, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 1977. You are all set to spend Christmas alone and get a last minute surprise from your boyfriend-Joey Ramone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MERRY CHRISTMAS BABY

1977 New York City

You look at the clock on your wall. It reads 7:00pm. You head to the kitchen and take the chicken out of the oven. You set it on the counter, along with the bread rolls.

You head upstairs to your bedroom to freshen up. You make sure your hair is perfect and your make-up is just right. You are wearing a Ramones t-shirt, snug jeans and black boots. You spray a bit of perfume on your wrists and behind your ears.

Just then, you hear the doorbell ring. You run down the stairs and open the door.

You see your boyfriend standing there with a sexy smile on his face. Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the punk band, the Ramones. He looks like a rock god, standing there with his black, messy hair, red shades, ripped jeans and leather jacket. 

Your heart flutters wildly, as it always does when you look at Joey.

He says, “Hi beautiful.”

You say, “Hi Joey, come on in.”

You and Joey had been dating for a month, so you were still getting to know each other. So far, he was a sweet, caring and loving boyfriend and you were happy.

Joey leans over and gives you a kiss on the cheek. He says, “Something smells good.”

You say, “Do you mean dinner?”

He winks and says, “No, I mean you.” 

You smile at him and say, “Oh, I did dab on a bit of perfume.”

Joey says, “Well I like it.” He pulls you close to him and holds you tight. Joey is a cuddler and you love that about him.

You love being in his arms. As you hold each other, you say, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Joey says, “Me too.”

You take him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen. 

You say, “Are you hungry? I made us dinner.” 

Joey looks at everything and says, “Uh, everything looks good. I’m lucky I’m with a girl that can cook. That’s a first, ya know?”

You set the table as Joey opens up a bottle of wine for the both of you. He pours each of you a glass in your crystal glasses.

You light a candle and place it on the table. You go to the stereo and put in Aerosmith’s Toys In The Attic record.

Soon both of you are facing each other, eating dinner in candlelight, with music playing in the background.

Joey talks about the Ramones and about the rehearsal they had earlier in the day.

He says, “Johnny kept runnin’ his mouth, as usual. I can’t stand him.”

You look at Joey with sympathy and say, “Yeah, he’s a tough one to please, isn’t he?”

Joey finishes swallowing and says, “He’s always been like that. But I don’t give a crap anymore. I’m getting tired of all the bullshit.” 

Joey changes the subject and says, “So uh, what are you doing for Christmas?” 

You shrug and say, “I’m going to be working at Toys For Tots. I may as well, ya know? As I told you, I don’t have family in the area.”

Joey looks disappointed and says, “Oh, I was hoping you could come with me to my mom’s house.” He dropped his fork on his plate.

You say, “Oh Joey, I would love to, but I committed to helping out with the toys. It’s something I do every year. I’m sorry, I didn’t think to ask you if you had plans for us.”

Joey’s look of disappointment goes away and he says, “I think it’s great that you help kids like that...that’s a good thing.”

You smile at him and he reaches out and holds your hand. You gaze at each other while holding hands, across the table.

 

Christmas Eve 1977

You get up at 8:00am and head over to the campaign office. When you get there, you see boxes and boxes full of toys. You talk to the person in charge and both of you decide to separate the toys by gender.

As you work, you think about Joey and how much you miss him. You had such a great time with him last week. After dinner, you watched some TV and cuddled. You didn’t want him to leave, but he had to go home because he had to accompany his mother to a doctor’s appointment early the next morning. You usually only saw Joey on weekends because both of you have busy schedules...he with the band and you, at work. He made sure to call you on the phone every day, sometimes a few times a day. He was dedicated like that. 

You continue to work until they close at 7:00pm. The person in charge, who is a guy named Charlie says, “Well, it’s time to get outta here and spend Christmas Eve with our families. Merry Christmas to you!” 

You wish him a Merry Christmas and take a cab home.

When you get home, you go over to your Christmas tree and turn the lights on. You have a small tree, nothing fancy. You have only one present under your Christmas tree and it’s for Joey. You weren’t sure when you were going to see him again, but his present would be there waiting for him.

You walk over to the fireplace and start a fire. It’s a cold night and a fire seems so fitting. You stare at the flames and hear them crackle for a minute. An image of you and Joey snuggling in front of the fire appears in your mind. You sigh out loud and walk into the kitchen.

You open the refrigerator to get yourself a glass of Diet Pepsi. 

Just then, your doorbell rings. Startled, you slam the refrigerator door shut and go answer the front door.

To your surprise, Joey is standing there wearing a Santa hat and he’s got a big sack with him.

You say, “Joey! What are you doing here?”

Joey smiles and says, “I’m here to spend Christmas with my girl.”

You are so happy, you feel like crying. Joey puts the sack down and takes you in his arms. He gives you a sweet kiss. He says, “I missed you.” You tell him you missed him too.

Once Joey is inside, he opens the sack and takes out 2 trays of food, and a few gifts. He says,“Mom sent some food with me so we could have a nice dinner.” 

You say, “Oh my god, that was so nice of her.”

Joey looks at you from above his rose colored glasses and says, “There is no way in hell I was about to spend Christmas without ya.”

You look into his eyes and say, “Joey, you being here means the world to me.”

Joey says, “Me too.” 

He takes his gifts for you and puts them under the tree. He says, “You can open them after we eat.”

You say, “There’s one for you under the tree,too.”

Joey smiles shyly and says, “You didn’t have to.” 

You say, “Of course I did.”

He comes over to you and puts his arm around you. He leads the way into the kitchen and you both get your Christmas dinner ready. Joey’s mom sent him with some ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, and pie for dessert. 

You light some Christmas candles and set them on the dining room table. 

As you and Joey eat, you tell him about your day at Toys For Tots. He is interested in hearing what you have to say and asks a few questions. You think it’s so thoughtful that he cares.

When dinner is over, you and Joey walk into the living room, hand in hand. He’s still wearing his santa hat and he looks adorable.

He goes to the tree and hands you your gifts. He sits on the couch beside you. He says, “Here, open them.” One is a large box and the other 2 are small ones.

You open the large gift first and it’s a black, leather jacket just like Joey’s. You say, “I love it! Thank you so much, babe.” He smiles at you.

You open the 2nd gift and it’s a beautiful cashmere, off the shoulder black sweater. You say, “Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous! You know my taste!”

Joey says, “I think it’ll look really nice on you.” He licks his lips, as he always does out of habit.

You thank him and open gift # 3. It’s a bottle of expensive perfume. Joey says, “I asked a friend of mine to pick that up for me in Paris...thought you’d like it.”

You open the lid and take a sniff. You say, “I saw an ad for this perfume in a magazine. It’s amazing! Thank you so much!”

Joey smiles at you and you smile back at him. You grab his gift and say, “Ok, now it’s your turn. Open yours.”

You hand him the square shaped package and he opens it quickly. You think he looks so cute opening his gift, like an excited little boy.

He pulls out the Beatles Abbey Road album, and says, “What? What the shit…..it’s autographed by all 4 members! This is amazing! How did you….”

You say, “I know how much you love the Beatles. I got this at a music auction I went to a couple weeks ago.”

Joey looks at you and says, “Uh, it must have cost you a fortune.”

You shake your head and say, “Don’t ask. Besides, you are worth it.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “I can’t believe it. This is great, ya know?” He looks at the album with awe. You love the excitement in his eyes.

Joey then turns to you and says, “By the way, check the left pocket of the jacket.”

You reach into the pocket of your new leather jacket and pull out a small box. It’s burgundy with a tiny white bow on it.

You look at Joey and say, “What’s this? What did you do?”

Joey says, “Why don’t you open it?”

You open it slowly and see the most beautiful ring. It’s a platinum band with tiny diamonds all around it. 

You gasp and say, “This is so beautiful!” 

Joey says, “Look at the inside of the band.”

You look and see that he had it engraved. It reads, “Baby I love you”.

You look at Joey and say, “I love it and... I love you too”

Joey takes the ring and slips it on your ring finger. It fits just perfectly. ‘

He looks you in the eyes and says, “Merry Christmas, baby.” 

You say, “Merry Christmas, my love.”

He pulls you onto his lap and wraps his long arms around your waist. You take his Santa hat off, toss it and run your fingers through his long locks. 

Joey mumbles, “I love it when you play with my hair.” He kisses you softly on the neck, his full lips brushing the surface of your skin. Your blood boils hot and your heart does a flip. Joey knows what kisses on the neck do to you. He keeps it up until you can’t take it anymore.

You gently grab his face and kiss him passionately on the lips. This continues for a few minutes straight. 

Joey stands up, takes the big, soft, white blanket from the couch and holds his hand out. You take it and say, “Where are we going?”

He leads you over to the fireplace and lays the blanket down on the floor, in front of it. 

He gives you a sexy look. No words need to be spoken. He unbuttons his shirt all the way and pulls you down onto the blanket with him. You take your hands and run them all over his smooth, bare, chest. You gently remove his rose colored glasses and lay them beside you. You look into his sexy brown eyes and say, “I’m so happy right now. This is.... like a dream.”

Joey pulls you close to him and whispers, “Well, ya know, I’m a dreamer and you’re MY dream.”

♥


End file.
